La Historia Sin Fin
by Babi Baker
Summary: Sin importar lo que hagas la gente muere y así como así, la historia se repite. Es una de esas que no tienen fin.


**La historia sin fin**

**Prólogo.**

_"Amar al otro es renunciar a poseerlo, incluso muerto; renunciar a que vuelva, descubrir que sigue estando ahí, en un silencio que ya no nos causa pavor, en un desierto que se hace acogedor de lo más valioso que tenemos, lo esencial de lo que permanece cuando ya no se puede nada." Jean Yves Leloup_

Jane y Van Pelt estaban sentados frente a Lisbon. Se veían incómodos y de verdad nadie podía culparlos, hacía unos minutos habían encontrado a Lisbon en el baño llorando, ella, su jefa, la que supuestamente era súper fuerte, la que jamás lloraba ni mostraba signo de debilidad. Pero hoy ya había alcanzado su límite, porque hay momentos en los que incluso el acero se rompe.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y con manos temblorosas lo sacó con rapidez.

_Agente Lisbon, hemos encontrado el cadáver de Brad Houston en las montañas ¿Su equipo se hará cargo? –Agente Caine. _

Se giró en la silla en un intento desesperado de ocultar sus lágrimas de los demás.

_¿Está seguro de que es él?_

- Lisbon ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jane arrodillándose frente a ella.

_Sí. Estoy seguro._

- ¡No! –sollozó. Se levantó con violencia y apartó a Jane de su camino, corrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta la puerta más cercana y se sentó en las escaleras, incapaz de correr más tiempo.

¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Este vacío en el pecho, que no la dejaba respirar, esta sensación de desgarro, esta añoranza? No podía creerlo. No podía perderlo.

¿Qué haría ella sin él?

Van Pelt salió con rapidez detrás de ella después de leer la conversación ¿Qué clase de imbécil anunciaba una muerte por teléfono? ¡Y a nadie menos que a la prometida de la víctima!

La encontró abrazándose las rodillas en el descanso de las escaleras, con sollozos tan fuertes que sacudían su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! Él no está muerto. No puede estar muerto. –sollozó la agente con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, que importaba si le dolía la garganta, que importaba si le dolía el pecho por la falta de respiración. Sin él ya nada importaba.

- Shhh Teresa. Respira. –susurró Grace acariciándole el cabello.

- No otra vez. Por favor, no otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? No él. Por favor Dios, no él.

Jane podía escuchar los lamentos de Lisbon desde el comedor. A decir verdad estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, no _quería _creerlo. El escuchar la voz de Lisbon así, tan rota y desesperada, le traía recuerdos de cuando él había estado en esa misma situación.

Le dolía el pecho y le asaltaban las lágrimas cada vez que la escuchaba llorar, no quería escuchar, no quería verla así. Tal vez si se tapase los oídos se despertaría y todo esto quedaría atrapado en el malvado mundo de los sueños.

Pero sabía que esa no era la realidad, sabía que Lisbon lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. No podía dejarse consumir por las memorias de su pérdida cuando Lisbon experimentaba ese sentimiento de desgarro, ese nudo en la garganta, el dolor en el pecho y el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

_- Le necesito Grace, por favor haz que vuelva. No puedo perderlo, no a él. No otra vez. _–parecía haberse calmado un poco pero aún podía oír sus palabras interrumpidas por los sollozos.

Con piernas temblorosas de adrenalina se dirigió hacia el ovillo que ahora era la agente Lisbon, no pudo evitar pensar si así de descorazonador había sido observarlo cuando buscaron los cadáveres de su familia.

- Teresa. –llamó con suavidad.

En respuesta ella enterró con más fuerza el rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja y un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

- ¿Por qué Jane? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

Jane no sabía que contestar. Así que se limitó a intentar consolarla con dulces sinsentidos. La idea de hipnotizarla le pasó por la cabeza pero sabía que Lisbon le arrancaría la cabeza si lo intentaba. No intentó darle razones o explicarle que era algo natural, que estaba en un lugar mejor, como a ella le gustaba pensar, porque sabía que a ella no le importaría en ese momento. Lo sabía en carne propia.

Cho y Rigsby aparecieron en ese momento, alertados por el ruidoso llanto de su jefa. Rigsby parecía perdido, y Cho… él parecía estar luchando con todas fuerzas contra las emociones.

Detrás de los agentes apareció el agente Caine del FBI. En el momento que Lisbon lo vio, se aferró a la camisa de Grace.

- No quiero verlo. No quiero que sea real. No quiero.

La pelirroja y el rubio intercambiaron una mirada. Asintiendo Jane se arrodilló junto a ellas, les dedicó una mirada de ira a aquellos que observaban desde de las puertas de sus habitaciones ¿Qué creían que era esto? ¿Alguna especie de Show?

Entre Cho y Rigsby se las arreglaron para semi-arrastrar a Lisbon de vuelta a la habitación. Una mirada al reloj le indicó a Jane que no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Lisbon recibió el mensaje con la noticia.

El consultor tomó al agente del FBI por un brazo y lo guio a la cocina.

- Buen movimiento ese de decirle a una mujer que encontraste a su prometido muerto por mensaje de texto.

- ¿Prometido?

- Si, prometido, so estúpido. ¿Es que acaso el entrenamiento te jodió el cerebro? ¿O es que tienes el sentido del tacto en el culo? –en raras ocasiones decía groserías. Pero el estrés de la situación también le había afectado.

- ¡Cómo iba a saber yo que era su prometido! Yo no me esperaba a que alguien como ella terminase comprometida.

- ¡¿Alguien como ella?! ¡¿A qué coño te refieres con alguien como ella?!

Escuchando la discusión Cho dejó la habitación con la jefa y se dirigió a los disputantes.

- ¡Ella debía estar preparada para algo así! Él llevaba un buen tiempo desaparecido, me parece que exagera, ¿Algo melodramática tu jefa? –decía el agente cuando Cho apareció en la cocina.

El asiático se encontró reuniendo toda la paciencia posible para no destruirle la cara al imbécil.

- Agente Caine. Su presencia no es requerida en esta habitación.

- ¿Me estas echando?

- Por decirlo de alguna forma.

Indignado, el agente se fue escoltado por Cho y Jane hasta la puerta. Grace se encontró con ellos a tiempo de escuchar a la gente rumoreando sobre lo que acababan de presenciar. Con la sangre hirviendo y la paciencia desbordada, murmuró con malicia lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada:

- La gente habla tantas mierdas que el culo siente envidia de la boca.

Cho se permitió una pequeña sonrisa pero Jane estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacer algo al respecto.

Los tres entraron en la habitación donde Rigsby vigilaba a una Lisbon presa del cansancio. Estaba acurrucada bajo las sábanas abrazando la almohada como un pobre sustituto de la persona que solía dormir con ella.

Ahí, viéndola descansar con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas, Patrick Jane se prometió que la ayudaría a salir adelante, que le entregaría al asesino en bandeja de platino. Así fuese lo último que hiciera.


End file.
